Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure is related to an image forming apparatus having a separator device to separate a developer roller in a developer cartridge from a photosensitive drum.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus having a separator device configured to separate a developer roller in a developer cartridge from a photosensitive drum is known. In the image forming apparatus, a separating action, in which the developer roller is moved to be separated from the photosensitive drum, may be conducted. In the separating action, the developer roller may be moved in a direction along a line that connects a center of a rotation axis of the photosensitive drum with a center of a rotation axis of the developer roller.